Contes et nouvelles fantastique à la sauce hetalia
by hetaph
Summary: Tout est dit dans le titre. Mon défi tient toujours, il est expliqué à l'intérieur. (PS: dsl, je dois reposter ce recueil, j'ai fais une fausse manipulation et il été il a été supprimé)


Bonjour tout le monde, Me revoilà Avec Un petit recueil. Le premier récit est juin rédaction Que je te devais Rediger en français.

Les personnages d'hetalia ne sont pas à moi.

(J'ai appelé Ukraine Katrina au lieu de Katioucha parce que je ne savais pas comment ça s'écrivait)

* * *

><p>Le Portrait<p>

C'était il y a deux ans, j'avais été invitée par Katrina, ma meilleure amie d'origine russe, chez sa fratrie dans leur maison en bordure de ville. Il neigeait ce jour la. Ivan et Natalya nous attendaient devant l'imposante batisse. Le premier arborait un grand et chaleureux sourire tandis que la seconde me regardait d'un mauvais oeil. Ivan nous invita à entrer, ce que nous fimes immédiatement.

Les murs du manoir étaient recouverts d'une multitude de tableau de style énormément différent. Passant de forme géométriques aux couleurs vives à des tableaux sombres aux scènes d'une intense précision. En haut des escaliers se tenait, droit et fière, le portrait d'une jeune femme.

Le repas se déroula calmement . J'appréciais autant Ivan que je détestais sa soeur qui me le rendait bien. Katrina, elle, essayait tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait entre Natalya et moi. J'avais découvert, au fil des discussions, l'égoisme et la possessivité que montrait la cadette de la famille. Natalya m'effrayait.

Katrina m'emmena jusqu'à une chambre près de la sienne. Elle me laissa seule. Je rangeais mes affaires dans la commode prévue à cet effet quand un éclair me fit sursauter. La neige avait fait place à l'orage.

Allongée dans le lit, je réfléchissais à la journée qui venait de passer. La famille de Katrina était étrange. D'abord Ivan qui était toujours souriant et serviable mais qui dégageait une aura dangereuse qui me mettait légèrement mal à l'aise, puis Natalya que je ne supportais pas tout simplement et ce manoir aux allures étranges ne faisaient rien pour calmer mes inquiétudes. Ou est ce que j'étais tombée! Je n'aurais peut-etre pas du accepter cette invitation... Mais c'était Katrina, ma meilleure amie, elle ne m'aurait jamais exposer à un danger quelconque.

J'essayai de dormir, je n'y arrivai pas. J'allumai la lumière. Mon regard se posa sur un étrange tableau qui semblait représenter un bal mais les deux danseurs étaient flous. Ce tableau avait quelque chose qui me dérangeait.

Tout d'un coup, la lumière s'éteignit . Les plombs avaient surement sauté. Il me sembla voir une petite lueur à l'emplacement du tableau. Je fus prise d'une sensation de malaise. J'aurais pu croire que le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds. La lueur s'intensifia. J'étais aveuglée. Que ce passait-il? Petit à petit, mes yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité. Une peur panique m'envahit. La chambre avait disparu. Le tableau aussi. Ou étais-je? Mon Dieu, ou étais-je? Je crus reconnaitre la salle ou nous avions mangé. Etait-il finalement possible que le sol ait cédé? Non impossible, le sol était solide! Des éclats de rire parvinrent à mes oreilles. Deux personnes aux traits flous dansaient sur la piste de danse qui semblait refléter leur portrait tel un miroir. L'homme, bien que flou, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Ivan et la femme lui rappellait quelqu'un, mais qui?

Je me serais enfuis si mes jambes n'était pas immobilisé par l'effroi que m'inspirait cette scène extraordinaire. J'était affolée, je ne me controlais plus. Je criai. Je voulais partir, etre n'importe ou mais pas ici.

Lentement, comme si les créatures venaient juste de remarquer ma présence, les deux danseurs tournèrent la tete et je vis. Je vis quelque chose que jamais je n'oublierais. Leurs yeux, d'une intense teinte pourpre comme des améthystes, brillant dans la pénombre de la salle. Ils m'inspiraient une horreur infinie pour une raison que je ne saisissais pas.

La sensation de vertige revint. Ca recommençait! La lumière, derrière moi, qui était redevenu une lueur disparut.

J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée sur le sol. Etait-il possible que je me sois endormie sur le sol? Ca m'étonnerait. Je levai les yeux vers le tableau, il était la, à la meme place que tout à l'heure. Mon experience était surement du à une hallucination à cause du manque de sommeil.

Ma montre sonna sept heures. Je m'habilla en vitesse avant de me rendre à la salle à manger. Je passai devant le portrait de la femme. Le jour n'était pas encore levé. Je le fixai puis me revint en mémoire mon aventure de la nuit dernière. Ce portrait ressemblait à la jeune danseuse floue. Le tableau semblait me regarder puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un éclat pourpre qui me fit avoir la chaire de poule.

Mon aventure nocturne était-elle bien une hallucination?

* * *

><p>Excuser moi pour la longueur mais j'avais déja atteint la limite de longueur.<p>

Maintenant je vous propose un défi, trouvez qui est le narrateur et qui est la danseuse.

Je mettrai la réponse dans le prochain récit quand quelqu'un aura trouvé à part si vous ne trouvez vraiment pas. (Vous pouvez proposer des nyo, des 2P et des nyo 2P aussi)

Une dernière chose, joyeux noel en retard et bonne année en avance!


End file.
